


Непотерянная собственность

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, fthegoldfinch2020: спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Борису нравится хорошая выпивка, а еще ему нравится Тео и совершенно не нравится, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит ему.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Непотерянная собственность

**Author's Note:**

> Публичный секс, вуайеризм.
> 
> Бета: Аурелиано

Борису нравится хорошая выпивка, а еще ему нравится Тео и совершенно не нравится, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит ему. 

Он тратит время на этой тупой вечеринке, которую устроила Китси, та самая снежинка и бывшая невеста Тео. И это самая скучная и тухлая тусовка в его гребаной жизни. 

Борис не отходит от бара, пьет ароматное виски и старается не вслушиваться в пьяный треп Платта, брата Китси, хотя это не так отвратительно, как слушать болтовню остальных гостей. Борису везет чуть больше, чем Тео, ему хотя бы не нужно поддерживать разговоры об абсолютно тупых и неинтересных вещах, вроде поездок на горнолыжные курорты или какую яхту лучше купить. 

Борис с интересом наблюдает, как мигает лампочка в огромной винтажной люстре, похожей на паука с длинными мерзкими лапками, и хочет напиться.

«Ох, Тео, ты хорошо выглядишь, а как там твоя работа? Ты до сих пор продаешь антиквариат? Как здорово! Я рад, что после расставания с Китси ты чувствуешь себя нормально. А кто твой друг?» и бла бла бла. Борис решает пить каждый раз, когда Тео спрашивают о нем или о работе. Ну а что? Он просто пытается развлечься. 

— Борис, как тебе в Нью-Йорке? Тео говорил, что ты здесь не очень давно, — обращает на него внимание Платт и Борис этому совсем не рад, он сейчас не в состоянии вести светскую беседу. 

— Прекрасно! Обожаю Нью-Йорк, один из лучших городов мира! — он салютует Платту своим бокалом. 

В Нью-Йорк Борис перебирается практически сразу, как они возвращают птичку миру и срубают на этом кучу денег. Он делает вид, что просто в городе у него много работы, а не потому, что переживает за Тео и не желает оставлять его одного.

Тео вообще становится образцово-показательным гражданином, Бориса это смешит, но он старается ему в этом помочь, раз Тео так хочется. Они снимают квартиру одну на двоих, спят в одной постели и под одним одеялом, вместе ужинают, гуляют по городу на выходных, и Борису действительно нравится такая жизнь. 

Что ему не нравится — это скучные вечеринки. Китси, конечно же, приглашает и его, как плюс один Тео. Борис ржет наверное минут десять, пока у него живот не начинает болеть, когда они получают приглашение. 

Просто Барбуры до сих пор стараются не комментировать их отношения и считают Бориса просто старым другом. Ха, ведь старые друзья все трахаются, знаете ли. 

— Тео, а ты знал, что твой бывший приятель Том Кейбл был в тебя влюблен? — слышит Борис пьяный голос Платта, прорезающий мерный гул болтовни остальных гостей, словно влетевший в стену дротик. 

И он впервые прислушивается к разговору. 

— Что? — удивляется Тео, Борис физически ощущает, как тот напрягается, хоть они и находятся на приличной для общества дистанции. — Не было ничего такого. 

— Было, — уверенно кивает Платт, запрокидывая голову и допивая остатки виски в своем стакане. — Он случайно проговорился об этом Китси. Она такой скандал закатила, ты бы знал. Том, кстати, где-то здесь. 

О, Борис знает, что этот мудак на вечеринке — Китси знакомит их так, словно не было никакой странной истории между этими тремя. Борис тогда удивлено смотрит на Тео, не ожидав увидеть Кейбла, но кажется они с Китси начали встречаться открыто. Тео в ответ на его взгляд пожимает плечами, похоже, это его не задевает. 

Но вот Бориса задевает! Он очень ревнивый, и всегда плохо контролирует свои собственнические инстинкты. 

— Мы были просто друзьями, — качает головой Тео и искоса бросает непонятный взгляд на Бориса, немного нервно поправляя свои очки. — Тем более после того раза, мы с ним и не виделись до сегодняшнего дня. 

— Как будто это может отменить, что ты ему нравился не просто как друг, — фыркает Платт, закатывая глаза, его уже слегка качает. 

Тео ничего не отвечает, а Борис тихо бесится. Ему хочется найти Кейбла и расквасить его лицо о какую-нибудь очень твердую поверхность, пока тот не начнет давиться своей кровью и выбитыми зубами. 

— И что ты об этом думаешь? — с наигранным безразличием спрашивает Борис, когда Платт куда-то сваливает, оставив их вдвоем.

— О чем? — отвечает вопросом Тео, он даже не смотрит не него, а безразлично пялится в толпу.

— То, что этот мудак был влюблен в тебя. 

— А что я должен думать?

— То есть тебе плевать?

Тео резко разворачивается, Борис совершенно невозмутим под недовольным взглядом. Ну а что? Тео прекрасно знает, что от ревности Борису часто срывает башню. 

— Борис, прекрати. Меня с Кейблом уже давным-давно ничего не связывает. Еще со школы. 

— И с кем же тебя что-то связывает, а? — Борис понижает голос, так обычно он разговаривает с Тео в постели, пока разводит его ноги и укладывается между ними. 

— О, заткнись. 

Тео хоть и закатывает глаза, но слегка улыбается, и Борис доволен собой, за весь вечер это первая настоящая улыбка. От этого он слегка возбуждается, и ужасно хочется развести Тео на легкое тисканье, так сказать, закуску перед основным блюдом. Борис оглядывается по сторонам, все гости заняты собой, разговорами, невкусным дорогущим вином, и на них никто не обращает внимания. 

— Слушай, Поттер, — небрежно начинает Борис, чтобы случайно не выдать свой план большим воодушевлением. — Давай отойдем ненадолго, покурить?

Тео, ничего не подозревая, ненадолго задумывается, а потом согласно кивает. Это не сложно, Тео достаточно легко поддается любым идеям Бориса. Они выходят из банкетного зала ресторана и направляются в сторону выхода. 

— Надо спуститься к машине. Мои сигареты там, — невинно говорит Борис.

Борис сжимает ладонью пачку сигарет в кармане брюк и бодро шагает вперед.

Спускаясь в лифте на подземную парковку, Борис прижимает Тео к стене и целует, но так, чтобы тот мог легко вырваться, если захочет. Тео в ответ удивлено вздыхает, но не отталкивает. Борис ухмыляется прямо в поцелуй, когда Тео обнимает его руками за талию и придвигает к себе ближе. 

— Может свалим отсюда? — горячо шепчет Борис, потираясь бедрами между слегка расставленных ног Тео. — Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь. Со мной наедине будет намного интереснее, чем с этими снобами. 

— Борис, я же говорил... — тихо начинает Тео. — Давай побудем еще немного. Барбуры, они переживают, мне кажется, иногда они думают, что я могу суициднуться прямо перед ними. А так они будут видеть, что со мной все нормально. Ну, относительно. 

Борис недоволен, но кивает, соглашаясь, и отпускает его. Ему хочется схватить Тео за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть, сделать больно, и вбить в его голову: «Они не были с тобой рядом тогда, когда были нужны! Не переживай так о них!». Но расстраивать Тео хочется меньше всего, поэтому Борис благоразумно молчит. 

Как будто извиняясь, Тео наклоняется и легко прикасается к его губам своими. От такого простого движения у Бориса мозг начинает плавиться, и он думает, что можно прощаться со своим стабильным душевным состоянием.

— Потом сделаем все, что ты захочешь. 

— Прям все-все? — тут же оживляется Борис, ухмыляясь. — Поосторожней со словами, Поттер. 

— В пределах разумного. 

Борис смеется, потому что его «разумное» расширяется намного сильнее, чем «разумное» для Тео. 

На ярко освещенной парковке никого кроме них нет, и их шаги гулким эхом раздаются вокруг. Борис открывает машину и с интересом наблюдает за задницей Тео, затянутой в узкие брюки, пока тот ищет сигареты на заднем сидении. 

Но тут его внимание привлекает движение недалеко от них. На противоположной стороне, в сером форде сидит не кто иной, как Том Кейбл, и, кажется, курит косяк. Он смотрит в свой телефон и совершенно их не замечает, но вот Борис чувствует, как злоба поднимается откуда-то из глубин тела, жжет грудную клетку. Слова Платта вновь всплывают в памяти, и он с трудом слышит, как Тео спрашивает его:

— Ты уверен, что сигареты остались здесь? 

Нет, Борис прекрасно понимает, что не стоит делать что-то подобное, но ревность полностью топит его мозг. Так что, когда Тео вылезает из машины, Борис громко захлопывает дверь, а самого Тео притискивает к ней. 

Тео не понимает еще, насколько далеко собирается зайти Борис, поэтому немного неохотно, но отвечает на поцелуй. Кейбл рано или поздно обратит на них внимание, а Борису до боли во всем теле хочется показать, кому принадлежит Тео. 

Показать, что этому мудаку он никогда и не принадлежал. 

Борис углубляет поцелуй, проникает языком в рот Тео, а руками тянется к его заднице. 

— Погоди! Борис, — Тео с силой отодвигает его от себя и нервно оглядывается. — Нас могут увидеть. 

— Здесь никого нет, расслабься, — Борис говорит так тихо и сладко, чтобы уломать Тео и заставить забыть о том, что они находятся в общественном месте.

— Но вечеринка? Вдруг нас пойдут искать. 

— Не пойдут. Давай немного?

— Мы не можем, — на это возражение Борис сжимает ягодицы Тео, и тот в ответ задушенно охает. — Давай, как приедем домой...

От этого «домой» Борис заводится еще сильнее. Понимание, что они с Тео не просто спят вместе, нет, все так серьезно, как инфаркт. И все это Тео делит именно с Борисом, а не с кем-то другим вроде Кейбла. 

— Хочу здесь, — говорит Борис, кусая Тео за подбородок. — Совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Борис... — опять пытается Тео, но Борис его быстро затыкает, снова начав целовать. 

Он любит целовать Тео, тот полностью отдается ему, горячо и сильно, Борис тащится от этого. Сейчас же Тео отвечает нехотя, он явно не мог выкинуть из головы то, что они в общественном месте, где их могут увидеть водители, спустившиеся за своими автомобилями. И не только. Ничего, Борис сможет заставить Тео забыть об этом. 

Борис лихорадочно расстегивает ремень у него на брюках, громко звякнув пряжкой, и запускает ладонь внутрь под белье. Нащупав горячий член, Борис сжимает его, облизывает сухие губы, дождавшись реакции от Тео — тот слегка откидывает голову назад и едва слышно стонет. Первое прикосновение самое острое, самое ощутимое, но Борис не дает ему насладиться, и сразу вытаскивает руку, показушно облизывает свою ладонь, а после снова опускает ее на твердый член Тео. 

Аккуратно бросив взгляд напротив, Борис кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что — бинго! — Кейбл смотрит прямо на них. 

Второй рукой Борис обхватывает Тео за шею, гладит пальцами и слегка дергает за волосы. Тео немного расслабляется, Борис целует его в шею, быстро двигает рукой, сходя с ума от того, как он задыхается и вздрагивает от особо резких движений. 

— Черт, Борис... — шепчет Тео и задушенно стонет, когда Борис трет большим пальцем влажную головку. 

Тео хватается за его плечи так сильно, словно падает глубоко в пропасть, сжимая дрожащими пальцами ткань его пиджака. Прижимать его дрожащие тело к машине своим до одури приятно. Борис вылизывает его шею, прихватывая нежную кожу зубами, желая оставить как можно больше следов. Они словно возвращаются в Вегас, ведут себя хуже подростков. 

Хочется покрасоваться, показать, как Тео теряет с ним голову. Борис уже не может держать темп и рвано двигает ладонью по слегка влажному члену, больше сжимая ствол, и жмется бедрами к ноге Тео, чтобы хоть немного дать облегчение себе. 

Собственный член ощутимо упирается в ширинку и Борис еще сильнее вжимается в Тео, словно хочет сделать его частью себя. В его руках Тео неожиданно затихает, весь замирает, и кончает Борису в руку, забрызгав теплой спермой. 

Борис ухмыляется, потому что ему нравится наблюдать за Тео после оргазма, тот становится донельзя податливым. Он целует его в губы, пока Тео совершенно лениво пытается ему ответить. 

А ведь у них зритель, и Борис решает, что можно дать ему еще немного впечатлений, чтобы этот день никогда не стерся из его памяти. 

— Эй, malysh, — зовет он Тео, пока судорожно пытается расстегнуть свои брюки. — Возьми в рот.

Тео заторможенно кивает и медленно опускается на колени так, словно обдолбался наркотой. 

Борис не мог долго ждать, поэтому сам вставляет свой ноющий от возбуждения член в расслабленно открытый рот, въехав по влажному языку. Тео вцепляется ладонями в бедра Бориса, словно желает оттолкнуть, но не делает этого. От желания совсем мозги клинит, особенно осознание, что за ними наблюдают, а Тео доверительно позволяет делать с собой все, что Борис захочет. 

— Blyat, — сквозь зубы ругается Борис, опускает руку вниз и прижимает пальцы к щеке Тео, чтобы почувствовать как двигается его член. 

Тео отсасывает еще не очень умело, но каждый раз Борису сносит крышу, потому что смотреть на него сверху вниз, видеть как слезятся его глаза, как краснеют пухлые губы, было слишком. Хочется трогать его до бесконечности. 

Он упирается свободной рукой в крышу автомобиля и стонет, потому что Тео начинает быстрее двигать головой, и Борис поддерживает его за затылок. Спускает он слишком быстро, хватает нескольких движений горячего, влажного языка по головке, чтобы залить губы Тео спермой.

Он тяжело дышит и смотрит на покрасневшего и запыхавшегося Тео, на слезы в уголках глаз, завороженно проводит большим пальцем ему по припухшим губам. Тео раздраженно буркает:

— Прекрати, — и отталкивает его руку. 

Борис помогает Тео подняться и, дождавшись, когда он протрет лицо платком, притискивает к себе, разворачивая спиной к тому месту, где находится Кейбл. Тот по прежнему сидит в своей тачке и смотрит на них широко раскрытыми глазами и больше не курит. Борис про себя смеется и на секунду думает, что вдруг Кейбл решит, что они такой своеобразный приход от травы. 

Хотя на самом деле ему абсолютно плевать на душевное состояние Кейбла. Он довольно целует Тео за ухом и обхватывает его одной рукой посреди спины, показывает Кейблу средний палец, посмотрев прямо на него. 

Борис надеется, что этот мудак не настолько тупой и не попытается лезть туда, куда ему не следует.

— Поехали отсюда? — вдруг предлагает Тео, и Борис перестает думать о Кейбле и его влюбленности. 

— А как же вечеринка?

— Пофиг, — качает головой Тео. — Не хочу туда возвращаться. 

— Конечно, Поттер, поехали домой.

Борису нравится Тео и не нравятся скучные вечеринки.


End file.
